The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Display protection devices have been used for many years to guard television screens and other delicate electronic display devices from being scratched, cracked, or otherwise damaged. These display devices over the years have become increasingly larger and more expensive and thus there exists a continuing demand and need to protect these larger electronic display devices from damage that is equivalent to the protection provided by small screen protection devices.
In addition, video walls and scoreboards are being designed with very expensive liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma, and light-emitting diode (LED) televisions organized in ever increasing numbers into rectangular grid patterns to produce single viewing displays with very large surface areas. The inventor has realized these larger surface area video walls and large video screens are much more difficult to protect with traditional television screen protection technology. The larger the surface area of the video wall, the higher the potential for the transparent protective sheet to flex inward, contact the display screen(s), and cause damage to the video wall when a projectile, such as a basketball, makes contact with the screen protection device.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a protective covering for large video walls and video screens. It is another object of this invention to provide protective covering a large expanse of a video wall or screen with sufficient tension to deflect impacts from people, projectiles and such that otherwise would hit the display. It is another object of this invention to provide a tensioning mechanism for the cover that is adjustable.